ChuckyXAndy Lust
by Bubbly12
Summary: Andy has his life together, until a certain redhead comes back. This is well, the title says it, a Chucky/Andy.


I wanted to have a lusty pairing of this but not to lust, it's just that it's my first time writing a story with lust before. Seme Chucky and Uke Andy

"Yawn~" said a young 20 year old Andy Barclay. He changed over the years especially his appearance. Light brown hair a little wavy, fierce chocolate eyes, smooth light skin, full pink lips. He just got out of bed and went to go change into his clothes.

"What should I wear today? The blue tie or the red with yellow stripes? Man I never knew dating a fancy girl would be so difficult. Especially when they buy you skinny tight slacks" He wore a white collared shirt and black slacks. "They're probably not my size, god why do I let her buy my clothes...Oh wait now that you think about it"

Flashback

"Hey Gretchen my sweet~" Andy said while walking toward a girl with short red hair, a purple dress,black high heels,emerald eyes and looked really rich. But gave him a bored look.

"Ya ya ya what are you wearing?" She sneered at him. Andy was wearing a blue shirt that said 'ANIMAL', black baggy pants, and blue sneakers.

"Just my average clothes I wear every weekend. Why?" "You look like a homeless person. You what I'm buying your clothes for now on"

"Sure that doesn't sound bad"

End Flashback

"Ugh...why did I agree to that" He looked at the ties again and decided on the blue, "I only have to dress like this when I'm going out with her, so It won't be a big deal right? We'll be only be going out for two whole weeks. All I have to there is sit on the chairs and agree to what those snobs have to say" Andy heard a knock on the door.

"Package delivery for a mister Andy Barclay" "A package for me? From who?" Andy opened the door and the mailman gave him a brown package. "Um thanks" The mailman was about to leave but Andy grabbed his shoulder. "Please, I know you have many deliveries to attend to but can't you wait for me to opened it first" Andy tried to sooth his voice so he can at least let someone witness and maybe make it out alive to tell his story.

The man replied with a 'sure' Andy smirked inside thinking 'I make straight guys go gay' ( A friend of mine said this so I thought I could put it here)

Andy opened the package carefully and kept thinking Chucky was going to job out and stab him. But it was just plain clothes well if you call Gretchen's clothes plain. "Never took you for the fancy type" the mailman said.

"Oh um thanks for waiting for me to opened my delivery" Then out of no where the mailman grabbed Andy's arm and smashed him a wall. "Hey! What are you doing?" Andy shouted clearly angered. The man started to laugh.

"You have no idea who I am"

"Uh course I do, your a crazy psycho" Andy replied.

"My Andy you seem to also have an attitude."

"Wha-" The mailman crushed his and Andy's lips together. It lasted for five seconds and when they pulled apart Andy felt sadden that it didn't last long. He threw Andy on the sofa. The man took off his hat to reveal orange hair and light blue eyes. Andy eyes widen.

"No it can't be your dead!"

"Oh little Andy you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you" He pounced on Andy and started to kiss his jaw down to his neck and started to untie his collar. He licked his check and neck. Andy felt powerless. He was letting Chucky of all people to do this to him and the worst part is that he was enjoying this. He own body was betraying him and he was about to release a moan.

"P-please I don't want this..." Andy said as he began to let tears run down his cheeks.

"Shut up I could care less how this makes you feel! You've put me through hell and back! You could at least repay me for letting me dominate you..." Chucky smirked. He wasn't doing this for love he was doing it for lust and desire. Desire to control Andy and lust for his misery. If this was the way to finally beat Andy then he'll do it. "I used a spell to make me human for a while and I return to a possed doll so will you. I'm going to make your last day as a human unforgettable because you'll know you mine!"

I hope you enjoyed! and don't forget to review please!


End file.
